2018 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season
The 2018 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season was a rather inactive season: It consisted of only 24 named storms, 12 typhoons and 6 super typhoons, making it a near average season in terms of super typhoons. The season had no official bounds; The season runs throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. The season's first named storm, Damrey, developed on January 31; while the last named storm, Soulik, dissipated on November 30th. The season's strongest storm, Ampil, reached a maximum wind speed of 220 km/h; the costliest storm, Son-Tinh, made over 8.1 billion dollars in damage; the deadliest storm, Ester, killed over 300 people in the Philippines. The season had an unusually early end on December 3, 20 days earlier then normal. 1 However, the season featured the most intense pre-April typhoon on record, Typhoon Haikui, despite the season's inactivity. 2 Seasonal summary This section does not cite any sources. Please help inprove this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (May 2018) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) ImageSize = width:700 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2005 till:31/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_(TD)_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_(TS)_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_(STS)_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_(TY)_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2005 till:19/01/2005 color:TS text:"Damrey" from:13/02/2005 till:15/02/2005 color:TD text:"02W" from:19/03/2005 till:29/03/2005 color:TY text:"Haikui" from:26/04/2005 till:28/04/2005 color:TD text:"Caloy" from:11/05/2005 till:14/05/2005 color:TY text:"Kirogi" from:04/06/2005 till:07/06/2005 color:TD text:"Ester" from:10/06/2005 till:21/06/2005 color:TY text:"Tai-Mau" from:18/06/2005 till:24/06/2005 color:TS text:"Tembin" from:07/07/2005 till:13/07/2005 color:ST text:"Bolaven" from:26/07/2005 till:31/07/2005 color:TS text:"Sanba" from:30/07/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:TY text:"Jelawat" from:09/08/2005 till:11/08/2005 color:TD text:"TD" barset:break from:10/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:ST text:"Ewiniar" from:19/08/2005 till:28/08/2005 color:TY text:"Maliksi" from:21/08/2005 till:25/08/2005 color:ST text:"Gaemi" from:27/08/2005 till:02/09/2005 color:TY text:"Prapiroon" from:27/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:TD text:"TD" from:28/08/2005 till:08/09/2005 color:ST text:"Maria" from:01/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:TY text:"Son-Tinh" from:11/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:TY text:"Ampil" from:14/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:TD text:"TD" from:15/09/2005 till:22/09/2005 color:ST text:"Wukong" from:19/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:TD text:"TD" from:19/09/2005 till:28/09/2005 color:TY text:"Jongdari" barset:break from:26/09/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:TY text:"Shanshan" from:06/10/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:TD text:"20W" from:09/10/2005 till:12/10/2005 color:TD text:"TD" from:10/10/2005 till:12/10/2005 color:TD text:"TD" from:10/10/2005 till:19/10/2005 color:TY text:"Yagi" from:29/10/2005 till:02/11/2005 color:TY text:"Leepi" from:07/11/2005 till:12/11/2005 color:TS text:"Bebinca" from:16/11/2005 till:20/11/2005 color:ST text:"Rumbia" from:30/11/2005 till:03/12/2005 color:TS text:"Soulik" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2005 till:01/02/2005 text:January from:01/02/2005 till:01/03/2005 text:February from:01/03/2005 till:01/04/2005 text:March from:01/04/2005 till:01/05/2005 text:April from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December The season opened with Tropical Depression 01W meandering to the east of the Philippines. Over the days, the system crossed the Visayas and was named "Agaton" by the PAGASA. By January 15, Agaton exited the PAR and was named Damrey by the JMA. Damrey then made landfall near Quang Ngai Province, and dissipated on the next day. Two months later, Tropical Depression 03W developed near Guam, then was named "Haikui". Haikui then intensified into a super typhoon with winds of 205 km/h, breaking the previous record of Typhoon Maysak. Tropical cyclone activity fired up in June, with Super typhoon Tai-Mau developing, of which it would become the thirteenth-cosliest typhoon in the Philippines. Systems such as Jelawat, Ewiniar, Maliksi, Gaemi, Prapiroon, Maria, Son-Tinh, Ampil, Wukong, Jongdari and Shanshan occured in the months of August to September. The season ended with Tropical Storm Soulik exiting the basin and becoming a very severe cyclonic storm and making landfall in Bangladesh at that intensity. PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Pages Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Category:Hypothetical typhoons Category:Hypothetical Typhoon Season Category:Jason's creations Category:Articles under construction Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive PH storms